Texting
by TimeWasters
Summary: Based on my habit to text a load of junk to my friend. TEMATEN


**Me: this story is based off my habit to text my friend a load of nonsence...**

 **Neko: you're not gonna do that again are you?**

 **Me: yes! Why?**

 **Neko: IM RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!**

 **Me: ok ok sheesh calm down...**

 **Neko: we do not own Naruto.**

 **Me: enjoy the story! BTW: TEMATEN!**

 **...**

Temari checked her phone. 1 new message.  
 _'Ain't it wierd how there's only ONE girl in every team?'_  
Temari smirked while writing up a reply for the weapons ninja.

Tenten's phone buzzed. She checked it and read her new message.  
 _'Yeah, kinda. i guess.'_  
Ever since one of Temari's returns to the leaf village, the two Ninja's have been very close friends.

The conversation went on for a while.

 _'Kinda? It IS wierd.'_  
 _'Alright. U win. It is wierd.'_  
 _'So which is better Purple kittens or Pink puppies?'_  
 _'Uh... pink puppies?'_  
 _'Yay! PUPPIES 4LIFE!'_

Temari laughed at her friend's wierd reply, when Konkuro called her for a mission.

 _'Sorry, i got to go now. Mission. Chat to u later Kay?'_  
 _'Ok bye!'_  
 _'Bye'_

At that moment, Temari had switched her phone off and went out for the mission.

Tenten, however, stayed online. She quickly became bored as she had nothing else to do so she just sent random things that popped into her mind.

 _'Hm... i wounder what the others are doing...'_  
 _'*laughs* probably nothing interesting...'_  
 _'I wounder what i could be doing...'_  
 _'Alot of things, but i chose to stay here to chat to u.'_  
 _'Even though ur offline... *growls*'_  
 _'How long is that mission going to be?'_  
 _'Wait! Don't tell me it's an A rank mission!'_  
 _'Don't u dare get hurt!'_  
 _'If u get hurt i'll...'_  
 _'I'll have to go to the emo corner...'_  
 _'Because i would be depressed. Even if u got a scratch! *frowns* that would be bad!'_  
 _'A scar on ur beautiful body? Nu uh can't have that!'_

Tenten almost regretted sending that, but she was too 'in the zone' to realise what she sent next.

 _'I love you.'_

Tenten realised what she had typed. She quickly saw a solution to make sure the sand ninja wouldn't read the undeletable text. She started to type nonsense.

 _'Hm... who would win? A shark or a polar bear?'_  
 _'I guess it depends on the environment...'_  
 _'Cause if the polar bear is underwater, sure it could swim, but it would have to resurface at some time for oxygen.'_  
 _'But then theres the shark, who wouldn't have a problem underwater, but on land it would be flopping about and being mauled by the polar bear.'_  
 _'Gosh. I am actually picturing it...'_  
 _'HELP! IT'S TOO GRUESOME FOR ME!'_  
 _'Imagine a puppy. Now imagine a guitar. Now imagine the puppy with pink fur and rock star hair playing the guitar.'_  
 _'Rainbow hamsters.'_  
 _'Imagine someone drunk... i wounder what they would be like...'_

Tenten giggled at rhe randomness she had typed. Hopefully her love will not read the confession sandwiched between the wierdness.

After an hour or two, Temari came back online. Tenten had sent her more messages, a few too many.

Temari smirked at her buzzing phone. 132 new messages. She scrolled to the top, which was long and painfull, and read.

 _'Don't u dare get hurt!'_  
Temari smirked, she wasn't on an A rank mission, in fact the rank was lower, much lower.

 _'If u get hurt i'll...'_  
Temari read on, eager to know how the young weapon ninja would feel if she ever got hurt.

 _'I'll have to go to the emo corner...'_  
Temari smirked.

 _'Because i would be depressed. Even if u got a scratch! *frowns* that would be bad!'_  
Temari couldn't help but let out a giggle, Tenten really did care.

 _'A scar on ur beautiful body? Nu uh can't have that!'_  
Temari blinked. Beautiful?

 _'I love you'_  
Temari blushed bright red with a shocked expression on her face. She quickly read through the rest of the text and laughed, it was pure randomness.

She typed, still blushing, and sent.

Tenten's phone buzzed. She lazily looked at it and seeing as the message was from Temari, she blushed hoping the sand ninja didn't read the text.

 _'Did u mean it?'_

Tenten sighed. She read it. Of course she did. She struggled to reply but eventually did.

 _'W-what do you mean?'_  
 _'You said you loved me. Did u mean it?'_  
 _'Uhhhh... kinda... yeah...'_  
 _'After long and hard thinking...'_  
 _'Yes?'_  
 _'Polarbears would win.'_  
 _'Huh?'_  
 _'You asked who would win out of polarbears and sharks...'_  
 _'Ohhh...'_  
 _'I'll give u my answer next time i see u'_

 **...**

 **Me: this story is published on Deviantart too...**

 **Neko: so?**

 **Me: if anyone wants to see it ill let you guys travel to the deepest depths of deviantart to try and find it.**

 **Neko: wow... you're mean...**

 **Me: i know! Should i continue this?**

 **Neko: please review!**

 **Both: BYE!**


End file.
